


I love you so much

by magipink26



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accident, Barry loves Len so much, Fluff, Hospital, Iris is Barry’s sister, Joe is a good father, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magipink26/pseuds/magipink26
Summary: Len forgets about Barry but Love is the only way to heal him.





	I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !   
> It’s my first work in english so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.  
> However, I hope you enjoy it but I think he’s not good at all. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Coldflash for life <3

I, Barry Allen -the fastest man alive- wasn’t fast enough to save my boyfriend Len. I wasn’t fast enough to catch him up when I saw that he was falling from this building. At this moment, I was useless and I, even now, still feel so useless. I had to protect him, because I promised him to. I promised to stay with him, to not letting him alone. I saw him falling in front of me, I couldn’t catching him up. 

I’m full of regrets... 

It’s been 2 days since this incident. I’m sitting in his hospital room, I even haven’t sleep... I couldn’t. I am so worried because he doesn’t wake up. There is no sign, his doctor said to be patient but I’m not. I want him to wake up, I want to tell him I love him again, to kiss him, to hug him so tighly.  
But, when I see him like this I think I don’t deserve anything. Seeing him like this because of me, make me sick.  
2 days... 2 fucking days... and if he doesn’t wake up... I don’t wanna lose him. At that thought, I was taking his right hand and I squeezed it against my heart, crying silently...  
I don’t even heard Iris and Joe coming in. I really was not here actually.

Iris approached me before she hugged me. "Barry... please don’t cry, he’ll be okay..."

I was feeling so guilty... "It’s my fault Iris... I wasn’t there... I wasn’t fast enough. I abandoned him."

"No Barry, it’s not your fault because you tried. You tried to save him. Don’t blame you... Len wouldn’t blame you for this, because he loves you." Looking at me.

"I don’t want to lose him... I love him, Iris."

"We know that, son. It’s because of Zoom..."

I nodded. If I wasn’t fighting Zoom, I could have save Len.

"Try to sleep, Barr, you look terrible."

"I can’t Joe... I want to take care of him. Please."

"Barry, if you don’t take care of yourself how..." 

"Can I take care of him ? I know but... just let me do this."

I had fallen asleep without realizing it, and I was awakened by a movement. Not a movement of mine of course but, It was Len’s hand. It was giving me hope. I saw him moving a little. 

"Len ? Len !"

He groans and finally opens his beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to see them so much.   
He looks at me and... I hadn’t thought of that for a second.

"Who are... you ? And... How do you know my name ?" He looks so tired.

"Len... it’s me Barry, Barry Allen, your Scarlet. You don’t remember me ?"

"Barry... Allen... I never heard that name before. I..."

"Don’t worry, I'm just... sorry..." Before leaving this room.

I couldn’t stop my tears falling down. I was confused. Len don’t remember me at all... Because I wasn’t there in time, I lose him.  
I called Joe and Iris and I told them everything. They decided to come right now. 

"Barry... Is it true ? He... doesn’t remember you, right ?" I nodded and hugged Iris.

I entered in this room again with Iris and Joe’s help. I was afraid. I follow them and... I wasn’t ready at all.

"Detective West and... his daughter..."

I was just stunned. He didn't remember me, he remembered Iris and Joe... Why do I always lose my loved ones ? I froze...

"Hey Snart, how are you ?"

"Peachy, Detective. To what do I owe the honour of your visit ?"

"You really don’t remember him ?" Pointing at me. Len seems disappointed not to comply with Joe's request. 

"I... I think I forgot something very important but, I don’t know what it is exactly. I... Did I forget something relate to you, Barry Allen ?"

The only tear I had left was shed and reflected everything I felt at this moment.

"Tell me... what have I forget ?" Len insisted but I couldn’t respond. I was just afraid to lose him. Iris responded.

"He is your boyfriend since a year. You love him and seeing you like this and you don’t remember him, he is... he missed you."

"Barry, I'm sorry. I don’t even know..."

I hugged him so tighly and I cried on him. 

"I... I'm so... so sorry Len... Our promise... I didn’t keep it. I’m the worse boyfriend ever... I don’t deserve you. I was a mess without you. I missed you so much."

"Barry... I want to know you. I think I miss someone too at this moment, I..." 

It's a lot of emotions for me as much as it is for him. Len turns red, and kisses Barry in his forehead. Len overscored at that kiss he had just given me. He grinned a little and looked at me softened.

"I remember... I remember the softness of your skin under my lips. I... I have only that... Barry."

"Ow... they are so cute, aren’t they Dad ?" Joe nodded and smiled.

"Please... West’s family... I know you... love Barry... and..."

I see Len in his thoughts... I am worry. 

"And, what ? Len ? You scared me."

"I love you Barry. I don’t know why but I love you so much. I..." A tear ran down his cheek.

"You remember me ?"

"A bit more. But I'm sure... I love you, Scarlet." 

He kisses me.


End file.
